


Delicious, Forbidden Fruit

by DancePrincess



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, mild magic and mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancePrincess/pseuds/DancePrincess
Summary: Ritsuka is having trouble dealing with her urges after summoning Kiara. Little did she know that things are going to get much worse for her once Kiara finds out
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sessyoin Kiara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Delicious, Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first piece of smut I've worked on in a while. It is deliberately a little unrealistic (helps me stay in the mood tbh) but enjoy a tale about absolutely not giving in no matter what~ Also this Ritsuka is very much a trans girl

"Make sure you keep conquering all of my wickedness, Master~," Kiara told Gudako one day. Kiara told Gudako how it would bring Kiara immense ecstasy to drag Gudako's noble soul to hell, but that she had to beat Kiara. To continue Gudako's mission of saving humanity, protecting it from the threat of the Lostbelts, the Crypters, and the Alien God. All she had to do was to resist Kiara, to not give in. But for the fourteenth night in a row, Gudako laid on her bed, stroking and tugging on her girldick, holding her mouth shut in the hope that no one would hear her pathetic, needy moans. Her nipples tingled to the point of almost burning, needing to be groped and licked and pinched.

'Maybe by her~', Gudako's traitorous mind teased. Pre-cum leaked out of her dick as she thought so desperately about the divine, forbidden fruit she had managed to summon one day, about the woman who would certainly be her demise. The woman she couldn't get out of her horny, needy, slutty head. Kiara Sessyoin. Her large, perky tits sat in Gudako's mind as a delicious image. What she would give just to be able to grab one of Kiara's tits. To suck on them. To shove her cock in between them. Everything about Kiara made Gudako horny. Kiara's beautiful, gorgeous face. Her plump, soft lips. Her long hair that Gudako knew would look heavenly laid out on her bed. Kiara's wide, delicious hips. Her long, sensual legs and soft thighs. The promise of Kiara's wet, inviting pussy. Her voice, dripping with sex and temptation. Her hands, constantly teasing and delivering messages of barely restrained lust. Everything would rattle in Gudako's mind until she had to go to bed and fuck herself silly. It wasn't uncommon for Gudako to bring herself to orgasm more than a few times in a single night. A few orgasms for imaging Kiara in her tight, revealing, naughty habit. A few for Kiara's beautifully shameless Demonic Bodhisvatta form. A few for how absolutely tantalizing Kiara would look naked. A few more for how absolutely mind-blowing the sex would be. It wasn't even worth keeping count. 

Every morning, Gudako would, like clockwork, work to cover up the extent of her masturbation sessions. Fortunately, there was always Nightingale, who could be convinced to sanitize everything, but even Nightingale was beginning to question why Gudako's sheets needed to be sanitized every single day. Trying to hide an erection during the day was difficult too, especially if she was in a very form-fitting outfit like the Combat Uniform. It took all of her willpower to not bow out in the middle of the day and fuck herself in the bathrooms too. It would be too conspicuous. She needed to hide her secret infatuation with the former evil of humanity. She was supposed to be the strong Master fighting on to restore humanity. Not a sex-addled schoolgirl desperately craving for a fuck. 

But tonight, nothing had prepared Gudako for what was going to happen. When she walked into her room after a long day training and farming for bones, she noticed that the room was already dark. 'Nightingale must have turned off the light when she left. Good, I can get started right away.' Gudako thought as she immediately began taking her clothes off in a horny frenzy. Her skirt, her top, her panties, her bra, nothing was going to stay on. She was going to get under the covers naked, and stroke her hard cock just like she did the last two weeks. Her voice leaked out as she toucher her cock, pre-cum already smearing over her hand as the other one desperately grabbed at her tits. It would probably be a couple of hours before she was finally able to calm down. Her hand moved quickly, rubbing her head and shaft as her breath hitched and her back arced. 

"Ufufufufu~" she could almost hear Kiara's laugh out loud, humping her hand as her body tried to fuck whatever was in front of it. God, why couldn't Gudako get this stupid, sexy, evil demon nun out of her goddamn head!

"I meant to cause a little mischief, but I didn't expect this. At. All~." Gudako froze. She definitely wasn't imagining that. Sure, she had definitely fantasized about Kiara walkinginandfindingherfuckingherbrainsout-the light turned on then, and Kiara leered at Gudako, licking her lips. Her eyes were an enchanting mixture of mischief and lust, and Kiara slowly slinked over to Gudako's bed and sat down at the end of it, the added weight very coincidentally pulling the sheets far enough to reveal Gudako's glistening cock. 

"Ara ara, how did that happen~? Ufufu~" Gudako's brain had ground to an absolute halt, and to her horror, her cock was getting harder, and twitching, as if it was begging to be taken. Not to mention it was leaking worse than a faucet at this point. 

"There's no need to speak, Master. You know I can see into your heart, and it is telling me you want to oh so desperately make a mess out of me with your hard penis. Ufufufu." She leaned over. Lust and need were filling Gudako's mind. She was gonna pin her down, pull up her habit, push aside her panties, and take her god she was going to take this living sex goddess-

"If you were to do that, I would win, and guide you right towards salvation. But that won't do. Everyone else would get so mad at me~, and I'm enjoying half of Chaldea thinking I'm an innocent nun and psychiatrist~." Kiara pulled back, running her hands along her legs. Gudako was able to briefly gain control for a moment, but she was mesmerized by her every movement. 

"You have to do your abbbbbsolute best not to give in to temptation Master. You cannot take me, no matter how much you yearn for it. You can't come inside, no matter how much you ache for it. You cannot make me yours, no matter how painful it is for you to abstain!" Kiara was definitely teasing her, and both of them were enjoying it immensely. 

"What to do though? You've been fucking yourself for two weeks straight~. I can't just ignore this, otherwise, you might break your promise and pounce on me like the animal you are! So how about this Master?" Kiara pulled herself up onto the bed, lying down across it, letting one of her legs show from underneath her habit. 

"You only have given in once you touch me. You can watch. You can stare. You can touch yourself, to me, to my body, to the sound of my voice. That's all okay. I won't have won, and you can work on those strong feelings of yours! What do you say, Master?" Gudako took a few seconds to process it before tentatively touching her dick again, moaning loudly as it spurted cum onto herself. Listening to Kiara speak had made her insanely horny, and she grabbed her cock and continued to stroke it for Kiara, who laughed and licked her lips at how far her Master had fallen. 

"I can't wait to see how many orgasms you manage now that I'm here in the flesh~."

\---

Gudako woke up, feeling refreshed and invigorated. Also, surprisingly enough, wearing pajamas. She looked around and didn't see Kiara anywhere, nor did her sheets show any evidence of what had happened the night before. She had no idea how many times she had come to just the gentlest of encouragements, the briefest flashes of skin, the teasing act of Kiara gently sucking her own finger. Not only did she not keep track, but she also had no idea when she fell asleep. 

'I probably passed out after cumming too much...but at least Kiara took care of me? I think?' Gudako thought as she started to get ready. She double-checked her sheets to make sure, but they were mostly fresh, with maybe just the faintest whiff of sweat that comes from sleeping. Everything seemed completely in place, almost as if she had been in a particularly passionate dream. 

'Maybe that was it, I don't remember falling asleep because it was just a wet dream.' As Gudako left her room to go get breakfast, Kiara walked by. She didn't say anything, but winked and flashed her stockings under her habit, and Gudako's knees threatened to give out. The events of last night definitely did happen, and moreover, now she suddenly was incredibly horny, her cock having gotten very hard very quickly. Gudako debated going back to her room to get off and cool down, as anyone who was going to come by would notice her raging erection, but just as soon as it came, she felt her lust dissipating and her erection going away. It was certainly confusing and a bit sudden, but Gudako was thankful that she would be able to continue going and not have to be trapped in a lust-filled stupor during the day too. Kiara quietly giggled around the corner. 

"What a wonderful little charm~. This is going to make her fall ssoooooo delightful!" 

\---

"Master, Master, did I kill them good Master!?" Kiyohime asked excitedly, having burnt a number of skeletons into ash. The grind for bones was never-ending, despite how sick of Fuyuki Gudako was. 

"You did, thank you Kiyohime." Gudako patted her on the head and took a second to admire the princess in her bathing suit. It normally was a little hard for her to use the forms of her Servants in swimsuits, but today her head was remarkably clear. She wasn't getting horny at all seeing the adorable Kiyohime in a two-piece bathing suit. Maybe because she had managed to release a lot of her sexual tension before? Not that this was a bad thing, it was nice not being horny all the time. Kiyohime looked at her a little puzzledly, before smirking and pulling down the edge of her swimsuit a tad. 

"Oh? Is Master fascinated by my swimsuit~?" She teased, making Gudako blush and stammer. They both laughed for a bit as Gudako ended farming for the day, feeling beat after killing more than a hundred skeletons. As the simulation ended, Gudako moved to go to the cafeteria, and as she turned around a corner, Kiara grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into a supply closet and pinning her against a wall. Suddenly Gudako was once again on fire, her head filling with lust and horniness as her cock quickly become erect, straining against her panties. Gudako panted at the position she was in, so desperately wanting to lean forward and kiss Kiara's soft looking lips, but Kiara quickly let her go and pushed her out of the supply closet. Gudako, confused, and now feeling that sudden surge of horniness failing, shook her head as she tried to ignore Kiara's antics and go get food. 

\--- 

Gudako entered her room as night fell again to see Kiara sitting on her bed, pretending as if she was simply bored and had nothing better to do. 

"What are you doing Kiara!? You can't just be accosting me every time we meet! Someone could notice!" Kiara simply laughed a bit, before holding her head down. 

"I'm so sorry Master, you're so right. You just looked so delectable I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make your heart race, to tempt you so badly. I'm sorry I'm such a wicked woman, Master." Gudako knew from the tone of her voice that this was pretty much all an act. Kiara was absolutely unapologetic about what she did today and was taking advantage of Gudako's infatuation to push her luck. 

"You're sorry?" Gudako said incredulously, as she began to change out of her clothes into her pajamas. Even if she wouldn't last long, she was going to keep herself together long enough not to act like a sex-starved maniac. 

"Very sorry. Let me make it up to you, Master." Kiara said as Gudak was taking her skirt off, turning around to see what she was talking about. Kiara smiled wickedly as she fussed around with her habit, untucking her hair and letting it hang loose around her. Her long black and purple hair, marvelously wavy came all the way down to the bed and spilled over, and Gudako ran her eyes along it to see Kiara pull up her habit, tracing a finger along her things before revealing her bright pink panties. Upon seeing her panties, whatever was left of Gudako's pride loudly surrendered as Gudako fell to her knees, not even bothering to climb onto the bed as she began to quickly stroke her girlcock. Besides, getting on the bed would mean not having the best view of Kiara's panties, and all Gudako wanted to do was to stare. 

"Ufufufu, such a good girl~. Seeing my panties must be overloading your poor little head. So much stimulation~. That's it. Stroke yourself. Stroke yourself and talk to me. Be honest. I need to properly hear your confessions~." Gudako didn't quite understand what Kiara had just said, but her brain was gonna babble on. Her self-control was being stretched dangerously thin, and the cables keeping herself together were quickly fraying. 

"God I just, I wanna, like, kiss those pretty panties. Your hot sexy legs, I wanna touch them and rub them and fuck them with my cock. I wanna melt in a sea of sex and lust Kiara." Kiara giggled as nodded, rubbing a finger up and down her panties. Gudako moaned softly, hoping that Kiara would masturbate with her.

"Touch yourself please please please that would be so hottttt" Gudako was getting really close to cumming in almost record time. Kiara laughed this time loudly, and Gudako's cock twitched as she came from that perfectly sexy laugh, cums splattering all over the floor. Kiara smiled and cooed, before closing her legs. 

"What a naughty girl, cumming all over the floor that Nightingale keeps clean? Do you want to make more work for her? Naughty. I think you should lick up your cum, and I'll let you see my panties again~." Gudako barely had time to process the request before getting on her hands and knees and desperately licking up her cum. It had gotten a little cold but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to see more of Kiara's panties. To keep imagining eating Kiara out through them. She was fully ensnared now, unable to think for herself. The last of the cum went in Gudako's mouth and she swallowed it, her cock already stiff again for another round. Kiara spread her legs once again, her pink panties coming into view as Gudako started stroking again. 

"There you go. This image is going to end up burned in your brain, isn't it? Your gorgeous Servant, personally showing you her bright pink underwear. Mmm, if only I could pin you down and ride you. But you won't let that happen, will you?" Gudako whined as a wave of arousal washed through her. She would absolutely love having her cock in Kiara's pussy, but that would mean losing. Gudako couldn't lose, she still had two Lostbelts to destroy. What would happen to the world without her? 

"No, you won't! So instead, you're going to be a very good girl and cum over and over again, to things you're never going to be able to touch, taste, and fuck! Stroke Master. Stroke your magnificent cock for me!" Gudako obeyed, stroking faster. Her mind was a swirling vortex of arousal, absolutely spinning as Kiara once again encouraged her to fuck herself. Her luscious voice praising her cock made Gudako moan loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her. Mash was only a couple of rooms down, and what would she think if she found Gudako furiously masturbating to Kiara's panties. A depraved part of Gudako begged to find out. To be caught in this humiliating, incredibly hot act. 

Gudako came again, more cum hitting the ground. Kiara didn't even have to say anything this time as Gudako gathered it, the cum still warm on her hands and on her tongue. She wondered how many more times she would cum when Kiara patted the bedsheets. Gudako obediently got up on the bed and went under the sheets, stroking her cock once more as Kiara fully took off her habit, pressing her massive tits together in her black, lacy bra. Gudako whined loudly, seeing those melons so close yet so far. 

"Such a good girl! I think you deserve a look at my amazing tits. They're so soft and yet firm, big and yet perky. They make for excellent titjobs. You want a titjob, don't you?" Gudako nodded, but Kiara shook her head. 

"Use your words~." Gudako gulped. 

"I want a titjob, I really want a titjob, I want to sandwich my cock in between your tits. I want to, I need to, so bad your tits are so perfect they would feel wonderfullll" Gudako's moans could definitely be heard outside as Kiara giggled. 

"There you go. Such a poor thing. Your cock is never going to end up in my tits~. You know better than to let that happen. You'll beg and yearn and yell but you know you'll be a good girl and settle for staring and stroking because that means you haven't given in. It means I haven't won. You don't want me to win." Gudako nodded. She was past the point of rational thought at this point and just listened to whatever was coming out of Kiara's mouth. Her beautiful mouth. She felt another orgasm coming as she stroked faster. Somewhere, very very deep inside, she knew something about this was seriously wrong, that this had all been seriously wrong. 

But even that small, little part of her brain moaned when she came again, helpless to resist.


End file.
